


good morning, beloved

by starksnack



Series: wrapped in red [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony doesn't want to get out of bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: wrapped in red [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	good morning, beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> To horny mornings and sleeping in until the afternoon.  
> It was very hard to fit smut into 1k,,,

The sun, bright and unforgiving, is slashing through the curtains as Tony rolls over in Steve’s arms with a low groan. His hips are deliciously sore as he throws a leg around Steve’s waist, feeling his length against his thigh.

“Good morning, beloved.” Steve whispers in his ear and Tony startles.

With another feral groan, Tony looks up at his lovely husband. “Fuck off with this good morning shit, it’s not morning until after noon.”

Steve’s blond brows furrow adorably as he shoots Tony a skeptical look. “How can it be morning after noon. That’s literally what afternoon is.”

“Shaddup,” Tony says intelligently, burying his nose in Steve’s neck, eyes already fluttering shut in an effort to fall back asleep, or at least coerce Steve into more cuddles before they have to get up for the day.

“I have a better idea.”

Steve rolls them over and reaches for the bedside table to grab at the lube, squirting it into his hand and warming it between his fingers. It’s not what Tony was going for, but he’s excited about this turn of events. Tony shifts his hips up, groaning as he tries to rut against Steve’s hips.

“Hurry up,” Tony whines, spreading his legs around Steve’s waist and arching his back into his husband. He digs his fingernails into Steve’s shoulders with a bitten-off cry as Steve’s fingers find their way between his thighs, prodding at his loose hole.

With a chuckle, Steve slips a finger in, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s jaw. “You’re so open for me, bet I could just slide right in, exactly where I belong.”

Tony sighs, pushing against Steve’s fingers, his eyes closed in pleasure. “Please, Steve.”

But of course, his husband takes his time stretching him open, scissoring his fingers and pressing kisses across Tony’s collarbones as his free hand twists Tony’s nipples into tight peaks. On a broken gasp Tony keens, ready to come on Steve’s fingers alone when a firm grip on his cock stops his orgasms in its tracks. His eyes snap open to meet Steve’s gaze, a growl already starting in the back of his throat. He loves his husband, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let himself be denied an early morning orgasm.

“Wait a moment, sweetheart,” Steve whispers in his ear, lining his cock up and sliding home with a soft grunt that has Tony moaning. His pace is slow and gentle, a perfect match to the calm morning outside and a total diametric opposition to the raging storm of arousal swirling in Tony’s belly.

Tony grinds down on Steve’s erection, pressing his own length against Steve’s washboard abs to try and rub off on him. He’s so close, Steve gliding over his prostate like he’s carefully avoiding it and it’s driving him mad.

Tony is seriously considering ripping Steve’s dick off to use as a dildo when his husband nails his prostate, fucking every other thought right out of him. He lets out a surprised gasp, hands flying for purchase on Steve’s shoulders as he bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“No,” Steve’s thrusting slows and he gently pulls Tony’s lip out from between his teeth, tipping his head down to kiss him softly. “Let me hear you.”

He can’t ever say no to his husband, this being a perfect example of that as Tony clenches around Steve with a soft cry as he picks up the pace, hitting home on every thrust and driving Tony absolutely wild.

“I’m so close,” Tony mumbles, clever fingers circling Steve’s nipples and feeling the shivers wracking down his back as he gets too close to the tight peaks.

Steve grins at him, wicked and absolutely wrecked as his fingers skate down Tony’s front to wrap around his erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He skates his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock, gathering the precome there to slick his stroke down. Tony whines in response, so desperately close to the edge as he reaches up to tug at Steve’s hair and bring the blond’s gaze to him.

He comes drowning in Steve’s blue eyes, clenching around him as he throws his head back and lets out an obscene moan that has Steve’s hips snapping against him as he climaxes, joining Tony in a shared ecstasy. His hands are tight around Tony’s hips and he grins thinking about the bruises he’ll have to play with later.

“I hope you like cleanup,” Tony mumbles, his voice a deep rasp from the yelling, “because like I told you before, I’m not getting out of bed.”

Steve’s laugh is deep and melodious as he presses a soft kiss to Tony’s head before pulling out with a low hiss. Tony can hear his footsteps heading to the bathroom before the sink starts running. With a satisfied sigh, Tony rolls out of the wet spot on the bed and onto Steve’s side where the sheets are sun warm and smell like summer, charcoal, and his husband.

Steve’s hand is on his lower back in warning and then a warm, damp cloth is being smoothed between his legs as Steve carefully cleans him off, pressing kisses to the soles of his feet and then his lower back before rolling Tony over to wipe off his front.

Tony’s eyes open in little slits to watch Steve give himself a perfunctory wipe down before tossing the towel in the direction of the bathroom and curling up behind Tony in bed. Cuddling back into Steve, Tony pulls his arms tighter around him, pressing a kiss to his husband’s arm with a contented hum.

“Good morning, Steve,” Tony whispers, eyes focused on the city of New York waking up outside their window as the sun glints off nearby skyscrapers in a shower of gold.

“Oh,” Steve makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. “So now it’s a good morning, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
